What About My Other Babies
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Piper gave up twins when she was still just a kid herself, now 15 years later those twins and their brothers come into her life and they all become a family together. The summary does this no justice. I will change the name when I think of a better one. Rated M just in case. Crossover
1. Chapter 1

What About My Other Babies

a/n: I don't know where this came from, or if it will be any good. This is what happens when you leave me on my own for more than half an hour. Involves the TMNT as humans and the Charmed Ones. As I have said before I don't own either of these. Involves my o/c Samie. The word this chapter is Life. Enjoy! :)

Prologue

"Piper Halliwell, you have been selected to go to New York as one of Baker High's exchange students. Wake up and get the pamphlet." Piper looked up and realised what she had been told. Still half-sleeping she walked silently towards the teacher and collected her pamphlet.

That night was spent convincing Penny to let her go to NY for only two semesters. This was a considerably hard task as recently Piper had been ill with stomach bug that was going around. And refused to go to the doctor about it as well.

After two weeks of begging Piper was finally told that she could go, if it would keep her quiet for more than twenty seconds.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Laying her head on the wooden desk Piper couldn't concentrate on her work. Her stomach ache was really bad, she felt that she was going to explode. And in a way she was. "Miss can I please go and get some fresh air." Piper yelled not putting up her hand. When she was told that she could Piper grabbed her bag and went out of the school grounds.

About three blocks away from the school Piper doubled over with pain. "Please go away." She begged with her pain. A Japanese man had heard her and turned around.  
"Young lady shouldn't you be in school?" He asked her. Piper nodded.  
"I have a stomach ache." As she said this sentence her waters broke.  
"It might be more than a stomach ache." He said as he realised that she was actually pregnant. "I think you might be having a baby." Piper's tear-filled eyes widened with shock. The man called an ambulance. "How long have you been feeling like this."  
Piper shook her head. "It's 12.57, so about six hours." He repeated this over the phone.  
"there might not be time to get you safely to the hospital. I might have to help you deliver. What is your name?"  
"Piper Halliwell. I am an exchange student from San Francisco."  
"Well Piper my name is Yoshi, but all my friends call me Splinter. I own my very own Dojo." Piper screamed, alerting Splinter to the fact that she was still in labour.

The ambulance arrived. And told Splinter that he had done a very good job. "We will need to load you into the ambulance, your baby will not be born in the hospital though." Piper wasn't listening, she was in too much pain. " I think the baby is coming." The paramedic told Piper to sit up from her position lying on the bed that was going to transport her to the ambulance.  
"Breathe slowly and push." The paramedic instructed

After about five minutes of pushing and breathing a cry could be heard. "Congratulations a healthy baby girl." Piper was still in pain.  
"Is it possible that there is two in there." Caught by surprise at this question, the paramedic looked back at Piper's womb to investigate. this only took two minutes  
"There is another baby, any minute now." As that statement finished Piper's well-earned was cut short. "Or even now."

After another eight minutes of pain another cry could be heard. "And we have a little boy." Piper looked at him with a questioning face. Since she was old enough to understand that babies are made in mommy's tummy, Piper had thought that Halliwells only have girls. "Are you sure?" She asked still puzzled. Then both of the paramedics held them up for Piper to see. And they were so cute and covered with slime.  
"Positive. Looks like they might be identical twins. Hardly any difference in them, other than gender." The paramedic handed Piper her twins, teaching her how to hold them both at the same time. "Let's get you to the hospital."  
"Thank you Splinter." She said to him as the ambulance pulled away. "I don't think that I am ready to raise two children by myself. I want you to take of them. Call them whatever you want to."  
"Are you sure." Piper nodded.  
"Do you want to hold them." Piper handed Splinter the twins and reached up to her necklace. It was an angel with her birthstone on it and had a prayer coin attached to the chain. "I want them to have this when they are old enough. My girl can have the necklace and my boy can have the prayer coin."

They had arrived at the hospital, and the babies were taken down to the nursery. Staying with Piper to make sure she was safe Yoshi went to get a coffee. Lately it had been his life force with two other babies to take care of at home. 'They will be having a feed right about now.' He thought. After collecting his change from the cafeteria assistant he went up stairs.  
"I wrote each of them a letter. I still want you to be their father. I need you to do this for me." Piper had put letters for her babies in two stray envelopes that had been put in her bag so that she could write home. On the front of one read 'My daughter' and on the other was 'My Son' Yoshi willingly took the envelopes and put them in his inside pockets knowing that she separated the coin from her necklace.  
"I will be their father, but you need to tell me why first." Piper explained how she thought she might have gotten pregnant at a party on a one night stand and didn't know that she was even having one baby let alone two.

Later that day Piper signed the papers that allowed Yoshi to adopt the twins. And he took them home in a taxi, after purchasing two new car seats. When he got them home. The nanny who was looking after two baby boys that looked more awake than she did looked at him confused. "I take it you had an interesting day?"  
"Very. I need to think of names for these two." He looked down at the two car seats on the floor. The baby girl was sleeping and her brother was nearly there. "I think her name will be Samantha. He picked her up carefully and placed her into the playpen with Leonardo and Raphael. "And he will be called Donatello." He picked up a now snoozing baby and placed next to his sister. He placed a blanket over them both.  
"And I will have another one of these in nearly two months." He quipped, and the only person that understood what he was saying, was shocked.  
"I will not back down from adopting my little Michelangelo." He said. He had been to the scan of this baby and knew that he was going to be a boy.

One month later and Piper was leaving New York. Yoshi came to see her off. "If you are ever in San Francisco, come and visit." She told him. "Who knows maybe those two, and their two older brothers might be big enough to walk." Yoshi laughed at the teens jokes. "Thank you Yoshi, for everything." Piper said before catching up to her school group. Nobody seemed to care that she had just said goodbye to a complete stranger with four babies, that looked nothing like him, in the middle of an airport.

a/n: I forgot to mention that this could end up being a hole load of barf. Sorry about the badness of my idea.


	2. Chapter 2

What About My Other Babies

a/n: I know quick update. And other ones still not updated. Sorry but this idea was too good. The word for this chapter is young. Takes place 15 years forward from the last chapter. Enjoy! :)

Donatello's powers: Telekinesis, astral projection and psychokinesis as well as telepathy with Samantha.  
Samantha's powers: Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy as well as telepathy with Donatello.  
The Charmed Ones have their ordinary powers

Leonardo: Raven black hair and steely grey eyes. Six foot and four inches tall. Well built and loves to read and meditate. Wants to be a Marine Sniper.  
Raphael: Died red hair and amber eyes. Six foot and six inches tall. Well built and loves anything that has to do with fighting and heavy metal. Wants to be a professional wrestler, or a Navy Seal  
Samantha: Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Five food and eleven inches. Well built and loves, music medicine and martial arts. Wants to be a surgeon.  
Donatello: Brown hair and Chocolate brown eyes. Six foot even. Well built and loves his guitar and machines. Wants to be a federal officer.  
Michelangelo: Blonde hair and Blue eyes. Six foot three inches. Well built and loves his comics, the drums and cooking. Wants to be a chef, or a drummer.

Chapter 1  
Moving Day

Sam was packing the last box of her stuff. Most of it was all the weapons that she had collected over the years. Raphael was watching her carefully as she attempted to jump at something that she couldn't reach. "Why don't you just levitate to get at it?" He asked her.  
"Because Raphael, I'm trying not to levitate. I can't help premonitions or empathy, but I can do something about my more active power."  
"Is Donnie doing the same thing." As he finished the question Don appeared beside him in an astral form.  
"Master said to hurry up guys. Have fun not levitating." Sam stuck up her finger at him and gave in, levitating to her prized possession. It was a wooden Bo Staff with flowers and vines carved into it and then painted green and yellow. She spun it around a few times for fun before placing it beside the box marked 'Samie small weapons' (It mostly contained Shiruken and grappling hooks, but did have chucks and sai in there as well as a kusurigama chain.) "This is not how people want to spend their fifteenth birthdays." Don said looking around at the bare walls.

In the family truck Leonardo was talking to the twins. "Didn't sensei tell you two that your mother was born in San Francisco?" He asked.  
"Yeah, we think that we might try to find her when we get settled in. We both agreed that we have these gifts because of her. I mean we have no other leads as to why we do or where we come from." Don pulled out the guitar that he never went on any road trip without. He started playing an acoustic version of Wonderwall by oasis.

Today is gonna be the day the are gonna bring back to you He sang, smiling Mikey played a beat on the side of the car. Everybody else joined in.  
By now you shoula somehow realised what gotta do.  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do without you now.  
Back beat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out.  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt.  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do without you now.  
And all the roads you have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you and I don't how.  
Because maybe, your gonna be the one that saves me.  
And after all your my wonderwall. Mikey did an impressive drum solo on the window.  
Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you.  
By now you shoulda somehow realised what you've not to do.  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do without you now.  
Because maybe your ganna be the one that saves.  
Your gonna be the one that saves me.  
And after all your my wonderwall.

Meanwhile in San Francisco Piper was having problems of her own. Walking into her bedroom to find Leo drying himself after his shower. "Honey can we talk?" Piper asked laying down on her bed.  
"What's wrong baby?" He answered.  
"I was just thinking about something I did when I was in high school." This caught Leo by surprise. Piper continued. "One night I went to this party and I had a one night stand, I got pregnant, and I gave up my twins to this Japanese man who found me walking through New York by myself when I was an exchange student. I was thinking that I want to get back in contact with them, but I only have their dates of birth 15 years ago today."  
"So you miss them?" Leo asked. Piper nodded. Leo, now dry and changed, climbed onto their bed and kissed her head. "Do you think that you will ever find them again?"  
"I don't know, and after what happened today, I don't know if I want to. We almost lost Phoebe and our innocent, not to mention our baby swapped our powers. And the siren flung me out of a window.  
"Seems like an ordinary day for the Charmed Ones." Piper gave Leo a look that he knew meant stop talking.  
"Thanks honey. I could try and look up any Yoshi's that adopted two babies on that day, But he had two other babies at the time so I don't think I would get anywhere." Leo looked confused.  
"Why don't we wait and see if anything comes up then we will figure it out hopefully before the baby gets here."

Exactly One Month Later

"Have you got you letter and necklace?" Don asked nervously for the tenth time. They were outside the Halliwell manor and had no idea if anybody was even home.  
"Why wouldn't I have them?" Sam knocked on the stained glass door. Suddenly it opened up and a confused Phoebe stood there watching the speechless twins.  
"Can I help you?" She asked them.  
"We, We're looking for Piper Halliwell, does she live here? We think we are her children." Phoebe fainted. Don picked up her legs. "Sis get her armpits and take her inside."

When Sam touched Phoebe she got a premonition and nearly dropped her head on the ground. "What did you see?" Don asked with curiosity.  
"I Seen her attempting to levitate. and barely getting a foot in the air. I think we might have the right place. All I got off of her was pure shock."

They carried an unconscious Phoebe into the living room. Piper seen this as she was heading out to work. "Excuse me did your parents ever teach you to walk into strangers houses." She scolded.  
"We think that fainting spells trump common sense. And beside we think we might know someone who lives here." Piper was shocked, but somewhat less than what Phoebe had been. Paige was standing there still in her sportswear that she was wearing to prenatal yoga with Piper, and not saying anything until her curiosity got the better of her.  
"Who are you looking for?" Paige asked.  
"We are looking Piper Halliwell, we believe that she is our mother. And we have these to prove it." Sam handed Paige the letter who handed it to the original writer.

Piper started crying on the spot realising that her other babies had come home. "I'm Piper. And your mother." It was then that Piper dared to risk her secret. "Honey can you wake Phoebe up, I have a lot of explaining to do." Phoebe slowly sat up and listened to Pipers explanation.

After Piper finished, Phoebe set eyes on the fingerless bag packs that the kids had on them.  
"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" She asked them realising the time.  
"Yes, but we had to meet you. We will go as soon as we get the chance I promise." Don said in all truth  
"I doubt that." Paige said. "That is if you are anything like me or your aunt Phoebe."  
"Our brothers are covering for us. Making sure that no teacher calls our dad." Sam defended.  
"Couldn't you come after school?" Piper asked them. The twins shook her head.  
"No time, we do out practice when we get home, then have dinner, then learn a new move practice our new move in a sparring match, then homework and by that time we are all too tired to do anything other than relax." Sam explained.  
"You guys are busy. Is it just you and your two older brothers?" Piper asked, remembering the four infants that stood at the airport at her departure.  
"No we have a younger brother as well, Mikey." Don answered. Piper made them sit on the couch as Phoebe and Paige left the manor to go to work and visit a gypsy that they had a feeling was in trouble.

Piper sat on the chair closest to the twins. A ringing came from Donnie's pocket. "Hello, Raph. You did what. He's at the school now? What were you thinking, you said that you would make sure we were covered." Don left the room.  
"So you didn't know that we were coming?" Sam asked from the couch trying to make conversation.  
"You and Don were the biggest surprise I ever had. I was just a kid myself, I didn't think that I would have been able to handle having two kids at fifteen."  
"Yeah, If I was to have a baby right now, then I wouldn't be ready either." Piper smiled. This was her daughter in front of her, and Piper couldn't help but think that she looked exactly like her mother did.  
"After I gave you up I thought about what names I would have given you. And I would have called you Patty after my mother, and Don he would be Peter. You two look a lot like my mother." Piper then looked at the back of her sons head, as he argued over the phone. "But I think the names you have now are perfect for you."

Leo orbed in from asking the elders about Phoebe's powers. "Woah, what the shell was that?" Sam asked her eyes widening.  
"You don't have a white-lighter assigned to your case yet." Leo asked.  
"What's a white-lighter?" Don asked. Coming back into the room having hung up on Raphael.  
"It's a guardian angel for witches like yourselves." Leo answered, the twins look at each other.  
"Wait, is that why we have our gifts?" Sam asked. Piper smiled at them.  
"You guys have powers." She asked. "What are they?" Sam stood up and levitated to the celling. Don astral-projected to beside Leo.  
"I also have telepathy with Sam and telekinesis and psychokinesis."  
"I have empathy and premonitions as well as the telepathy with Donnie." Sam said.  
"Don't let Phoebe see you levitate her powers aren't working so great right now."  
"I know I had a vision as before we brought her in here." Just as Sam sat back down Don pulled her up again. "What is it D?" She wined at him.  
"Master Splinter knows that we cut class because somebody poured their lunch on Raph and he nearly put the kid in hospital." Sam spluttered a laugh then covered it with a cough.  
"What school do you guys go to. I could drop you off. before Paige gets home."  
"It's okay, we can find our own way back. We don't live to far from here now." Don told her. "You wouldn't mind if we dropped by every now and then would you."  
"No I wouldn't, not only are you guys my kids, but you are going to have a little brother or sister in a few months."  
"Wait your pregnant?" Sam asked. "That's great news."

Don went to pick up his bag then looked back at his sister _'_ _We could help them you know?_ ' He thought to her. Sam shrugged her shoulders.  
' _Couldn't hurt to try, not as if we aren't already in trouble anyway._ ' This settled the argument, they were going to try and help them to fight the gypsy hunter.  
"Piper you wouldn't mind if we helped you guys out would you?" Donnie put on the best puppy face he could. "We were already caught cutting classes anyway." This didn't reassure Piper one bit.  
"No, I will not be responsible for you two getting in any more trouble, and I cannot risk letting either of you get hurt." Piper seen their faces drop. "I promise that some other time you can help, but just not right now."

The twins lifted their things and Sam spotted paper and a pen sitting on the entranceway table beside the phone. Before leaving Sam quickly and carefully wrote her phone number and address on the paper along with Donnie's. They said their goodbye's and left the Halliwell manor.

Later that night Sam, Don, Leo, Raph and Mikey all sat in Sam's room after dinner. "What was it like to actually talk to your mother?" Leonardo asked them with curiosity.  
"It was strange. But good, at least we now know where we come from." Don said.  
"I still can't believe that you guys actually found her." Raph added.  
"Thanks to sensei for giving us her name. After that it was just looking for her address online." Sam explained. Leo nodded in approval. "Mkey don't touch that." Mikey pulled his hand away from the glass doll that was on top of the wardrobe. The others shook their heads as Raph slapped the back of his head.  
"Are you going to visit her again?" Mikey asked putting the conversation away from his attempts at reaching the doll.  
"We put our numbers and address on a piece of paper beside the telephone. Whether or not Piper actually calls or comes over, we don't know." Don said ignoring the daggers from Sam for taking the credit.  
"I take it you want to have a relationship with her, to make up for lost time?" Leo asked them both.  
"Yeah for lack of a better term." Sam answered.

An hour later the door went. Piper was standing there when Splinter answered. "Yoshi, it has been a while since we last seen each other. Its me Piper." Splinter felt his eyes bulging in their sockets.  
'So that is what they were doing earlier.' He thought, narrowing. "You may come in and see them, and I must tell you that they grounded for cutting classes."  
"Yeah, they did want to stay longer earlier but I couldn't get them into more trouble." Piper said as she sat down on the couch. "Where are they?"  
"Excuse me for a moment Piper." Splinter stood up and went to the bottom of the stair case. "Samantha, Donatello. Someone is here to visit you!" He called.

Upstairs the twins heard the shouting."Do you think it could be Piper?" Don asked. Leo sighed at them, and pushed them toward the door.  
"If you go downstairs you will find out who it is." He told them. "Now man up and get down there." The twins slowly walked downstairs, too afraid to get their hopes up in case they were disappointed. It was such a relief to both of them when they seen Piper on their couch. "Hi kids. I think that I owe you both an apology." Piper started. The twins sat down in the two armchairs, sensing that this could take a while. "I didn't know what to think when you appeared at the door, I don't think that anybody would. And yes we did chat for a while, but I just could let you help us out with our problems. And we all nearly lost our lives, including the life of your little sister." Piper put a protective hand over her flat stomach to indicate that she was talking to the baby. "I realised that now I have met you I want to get to know you. I don't regret giving you up, because then you wouldn't be the people you are today. But I can say that I am sorry for any pain that I caused because of it." Sam went over to the couch and sat beside her mother.  
"Piper, we do want to get to know you. And in some way giving us up gave us the best shot at a good life. You are our mother even if we don't know you well enough to call you mom."

Months later and the twins moved into the manor, Piper felt that her family was all together again. Even if it was an adjustment to suddenly have two teenagers live with you.

a/n: I thought that this chapter was a lot longer than it actually is. So sorry it isn't any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

What About My Other Babies

a/n: So much inspiration for this story. I really must try to finish of some of the other ones though. This takes place during an episode that I am making up, but based in season six. The word for this chapter is sport. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

It was saturday and even so the twins were up at the crack of dawn with the way their baby brother was screaming. "Kids if you want breakfast made for you get down here." Piper yelled up the stairs. She heard footsteps and arguing as the two rushed down. They passed her and went into the kitchen saying good morning to her before continuing their argument. "What on earth are you arguing about this time?" Piper asked them in a way only a mother could  
"He started it." Sam said.  
"What, no I didn't she started it." Don argued back. Piper whistled to get their attention.  
"I don't care who started it, I only care about finishing it. Stop it the both of you and eat your breakfast like normal people." They both sat down, then ate their breakfast like their lives depended on it. "That's better."  
Chris orbed in with Leo just as Piper sat down to feed the baby.  
"Hey Piper do you remember my friend Natalie?" Leo asked taking the spoon off of her and feeding Wyatt himself. "Hi big guy." He said to his son who's face lit up at the sight and sound of his father.  
"What about Natalie?" Piper asked her ex husband.  
"You know I told you that the twins need a white-lighter. Well the Elders decided right after she died to make her a white-lighter again and now they are on her account."  
"Samie, Donnie. You two know that this woman doesn't take any fighting or arguing, and demands that you pay attention to her." Leo shot her a look.  
"Hey mom we were going to get our boards and find a skate spot with our brothers you wouldn't mind that would you?" Don asked smiling sheepishly.  
"Maybe they could take Natalie with them." Phoebe suggested. Leo sighed outwardly. The twins now looked confused. 'I'll explain later.' Phoebe mouthed at them.

Blue swirling lights filled the room again. "Natalie, it's good to see you again." Piper said. She stood up as Leo had taken over feeding the baby and went over to shake her hand.  
"It's nice to see you too Piper. This is not a social call though. I am going to be the twins' white-lighter since I already know the family the elders decided that I would be the best choice. Where are your twins?" She asked.  
"They wanted to find a skate spot with their brothers. Obviously they are going to have to cancel." Piper said. It was then that they came running back down stairs again.

The twins were now wearing their safety gear. "Kids, this is Natalie. She is going to be your white-lighter and wants to spend today getting to know you."  
"We cannot cancel on the guys. Can't she come back another time?" Samie asked.  
"Yeah, Raph will be super pissed if we have to cancel on them again for magic reasons." Donnie continued. Natalie looked at the teens.  
"No, it's okay they can go. Just as long as the know how to contact me if they get into trouble."  
"We know yell your name as loud as possible and you will orb to us." Don said. "Can we go now please." Piper gave them permission to leave and they took it as fast as they could.

At the skate park. "So Natalie is to you what Leo was to your mom and Chris is now?" Leonardo asked as they took a break.  
"Yeah it also means that we are scarily close to following in our mother's and aunts' magical footsteps." Don said.  
"As weird as it sounds I think that you can do it. I mean a year ago you were just meeting your mother and now you are following in her footsteps." Leo told him.  
"Hey are you three going to keep gabbing or are you going to hit the ramps and start shredding." Michelangelo yelled from the nearest ramp. Then either he didn't see Raphael or Raphael didn't see him because the sai loving teenager crashed right into the blonde one and they both ended up on the ground. The others laughed as Raph began to chase Mikey around the skate park.  
"Or we could watch Raph chase you around the skate park instead." Samie yelled. Leo laughed and patted his sister on the back. Sam closed her eyes having a premonition.

 _Sam's Premonition_

Leonardo was locked in a cage in what looked like an underground cavern. It looked damp and small and the floor was covered in a thick dust like substance that left footprints wherever you walked. The demon was poking attempting to kill him with his own katana's in which Leo looked like he was doing a pretty good job at avoiding every stab. "What. Do. You. Want. With. Me?" He asked avoiding the sword.  
"I want your little brother and sister." The demon told him. Leo's eyes widened in horror as he realised that he was apart of the demon's plot to kill Samie and Donnie.

 _End Sam's Premonition  
_

The two looked at Samie as she opened her eyes. "What did you see?" Donatello asked.  
"I seen Leo trapped in the underworld in a cage. Looks like we are going to have to talk to our whitelighter after all." She looked at her older brother. "Leo, you need to stay with us for protection. Donnie ask mom if he can stay the night. It might be better if you tell her about my premonition." Sam instructed. Raph and Mikey had stopped running around and came over to see what had happened.  
"Do you guys want to stay over tonight. We could sleep in the living room and make an event of it." Samie asked. They both agreed as Donnie hung up the phone.

They raced back to the manor. When they were there they called on Natalie as soon as they could. Natalie orbed in without a moments notice. "What's wrong?" She asked them.  
"Well I kinda had a premonition of my brother being trapped in a cage and stabbed by his own katana swords by a telekinetic demon."  
"Go and check the book of shadows." Piper suggested. "I think it's time you kids faced your first demon. As much as I hate to admit it."  
"Great idea, I'll go and speak to the elders. You kids need to keep him safe."  
"That's why I agreed to let the five of you have a sleepover in the living room tonight." Piper responded. Natalie orbed out and the teenagers ran up stairs to the attic.

Donnie was first to the book and flung the pages of the book to any random page looking for the demon, before Sam commented that she was the only one who knew his face and even then she nearly never seen it. "We could still have time. I don't know how far in the future my vision took place." Sam said still thumbing through the book.  
"But you can find out can you?" Leonardo asked nervous at the thought of being sliced and diced like a common vegetable.-Not that there are uncommon veggies-  
"I can try, but until we do find out you need to stay safe."  
"Samie relax we have been around your magic for as long as we can remember and we have been around witchcraft for the last year. I think we can handle this." As Leonardo spoke the room filled with bright orbs.  
"Hey, why is a demon after him?" It was Chris, and he wanted answers.  
"We haven't gotten as far as to figure that out as of yet." Don replied, helping  
"Then why are you setting up the scrying tools?" He replied to them.  
"So that it is easier to find the demon when we know who he is." Don replied. Chris had run out of questions, so he decided that he would help them and began to flip through the book with Samie.

Later that night the five teens were in sleeping bags in the living room of the Manor. "Kids at the first sight of a demon you call up stairs." Piper warned them before going to bed herself. "I mean it, if I find out that you fought the demon who is supposed to kidnap your brother, then there will be hell to pay. Understood?" The twins nodded and snuggled up placing a bowl of popcorn between the five of them as the settled down to watch Jonny English. As the movie continued Sam could feel her brother getting more and more nervous.  
"Leo are you okay?" She asked. Leo pretended that everything was just fine. "I'm an empath, I know that you are nervous. Just relax the attack might not even happen tonight." Sam reassured him before continuing with the movie. Leonardo was feeling somewhat reassured, but wasn't entirely convinced, so he tried to put it out of his mind and watch.

Darkness had fallen over the Halliwell Manor and the five teens feel asleep. None of them heard the demon shimmer into the room. Sam felt his presence, and stirred. He hadn't counted on the little empath being with her brother, or said brother being in the Halliwell Manor. He tiptoed over to the bright blue sleeping bag holding his breath in momentarily as he reached over a purple one. If he fell now then it would be game over and he wouldn't get his prize. Unfortunately Sam could sense that the was slightly fearful and nervous. And as the emotions were so strong it woke her up. "Hey, what are you doing here get out." She yelled still half sleeping. Sam stood up as fast as she could and sent a telepathic wake up call to her brother. Who woke up to that.

They decided that Don could astral project to his mother and wake her up. Instead of waking everyone up. He came back into his body to see his sister fight him in single combat. He went to fling a punch into her jaw and she blocked with her right arm before having to grab his left hand with her left hand. This left the opportunity for Sam to kick him in the nasty place. Suddenly he froze. Sam stood back confused before realising it could have only been her mother. "Nice timing mom." She said. "How long is he going to stay like that?" Just as Sam finished the question he shimmered out of the manor not wanting to take his chances. He was out numbered even if there were three people still asleep in the room.  
"How on earth did they sleep through all of that?" Piper asked.  
"Trust me, those three can sleep through anything. Even through a motorhome and a car exploding right outside the house." Sam explained Piper laughed at this, and Sam flung her hand over her mouth. "Shh, you will wake them up. They can't sleep through the smaller noises, only the bigger ones."  
"You kids are so weird." Piper commented before the demon unfroze. The mother-daughter-son team looked up and fought the demon over again.

By this time Piper decided to freeze him and unfreeze his head. Sam walked over to him. "What do you want with our brother?" She asked "He is mortal. He poses no threat to you." She said.  
"Why would I want to tell you that witch." The demon said snarling at the teenager.  
"Because if you don't then you will have to deal with her mother." Piper said. The demon hadn't thought that her mother would be on this tag team. Which was his mistake, he hadn't thought that the Charmed Ones would be willing to help them out.  
"Answer the question, or I will wake the other up. And don't think I don't know how to do that." Don said pointing his Bo staff at the demons midsection with one hand and his other pointing at his brothers ready to send their pillows out from under the others heads.  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you everything you want to know, just unfreeze me witch." The demon caved in. He seriously didn't want to have to deal with everyone at once, he was actually surprised that he wasn't already. "I need him to complete the ritual." He told.  
"What ritual?" Piper asked. The demon clamped his mouth shut not intending to say anything else. "Answer me." Piper said she put her hands up. "Or else, you won't be going anywhere other than the demonic wasteland." Piper threatened, she flicked her wrists as a threat and suddenly the arm of the demon exploded.

The explosion woke the other three as they were startled by the sudden noise. They stood up and wondered what was going on. They realised that the demon was here and proceeded to grab their weapons. Soon he had the power of the Charmed One's off spring and their brothers. Piper had ran up stairs and got her sisters and Chris. The Charmed Ones orbed in as the demon had Leonardo pretty much at sword point. "Hey get away from my kids." Piper yelled at him. The demon looked at the sisters. The sister witches went to say the vanquishing spell that would vanquish the demon. Sam and Don stopped them.  
"No mom, he's our brother, we'll save him." Donnie said holding hands with his sister. They cast the spell together and soon the demon was gone. Leo got up off of his back and the others race over to him. Piper smiled as she realised that all five of them were kind of like her babies, even if it was only the twins that were actually hers. She was proud of her babies no matter what.

Months passed again and Piper found out that Chris was her son too. Sam and Don were more shocked at how the baby was standing before them as an adult. It was all Piper could do to stop them from trying to get information out of him about their future. Chris kept saying that Samie had the power of premonition so she could figure it out for herself. For once Piper could say that her family was nearly complete, all she needed now was Leo to come home and be with them, but he didn't even know that she was pregnant so it was out of the question.

a/n: See you in the next chapter sorry for the long update :)


End file.
